Trapped
by xchanierulzx
Summary: Yami and Seto get trapped in a classroom just when our Fav CEO has a revalation about his feeling for the ex pharoh. What will happen will he act on his feelings? yami x seto prideshipping
1. The revalation and the capture

Okay my second fanfic also prideshipping I hope you like it.

'blah blah' = thought

"blah blah" = speech

#blah blah# = conscience

It was a cold April day and everyone was wrapped up warm, sitting at home drinking hot chocolate well, almost everyone because our two favorite duelists one a ex pharaoh of ancient Egypt and the other currently a CEO of Kaiba Corporation their names Seto Kaiba and Yami Moto.

Why are they not at home so you ask (xchaniex - especially why aren't they at each others houses keeping the other warm with body heat lol ) well today just happened to be a school day a Friday to be precise and today Yami Moto didn't have to work at his 'grandpa's' game shop and our CEO well no body knows why he wasn't at work. (Now I've set the mood this is what happened)

Yami walked into the study hall a.k.a. a posh classroom it had everything in it, a mini fridge for drinks a kettle and even a cupboard full of food it was heaven according to Joey personally Yami didn't like it he worked much better in confined spaces but the reason he didn't want to go home was Yugi was finally about to tell Joey how he felt while he was watching the shop where customers can come in and interrupt them okay it was a bad idea anyway but Yami personally didn't want to interrupt incase it was a slow night for business.

Yami sat down in one of the very posh seats and got his notebook out and started reading and that is when our favorite CEO walked through the door he saw Yami he smirked and tiptoed up to him when he was behind Yami he leaned into his ear and yelled.

"Arrrrrrrrrghh" Yami jumped out of his seat in pain he knew the CEO was there and wondered what he'd do he never thought he'd be so immature as to scream down his ear which by the way is really hurting right now.

**Seto's POV**

Yami screamed but not from fright but from pain 'damn he knew I was there, so why'd he let me do it?'

#because he never thought you'd be so immature duh#

'me immature you must be joking and you're the one who said duh that is so immature not me'

#and you fighting with your CONSCIENCE is mature? Anyway look at the pharoh#

I look at him he's stands there panting 'maybe I did frighten him after all' he's in wears his trademark leather choker, a semi-translucent muscle top so I can see all his muscles 'god such a lithe form and so toned' and he's wearing some red leather pants 'god he looks so hot in them his ass must look great go on Yami turn around so I can see.. OH MY GOD what the hell am I thinking Yami would never think of me that way would he? And oh just get back to the point Seto I think Yami's hot and I want to see his ass since when did this happen?

#since you first laid eyes on him and I think you fell in love with him more when you seen how hot his own body is#

'yeah I suppose so and WHAT THE HELL did you just say LOVE? I do not LOVE Yami no way in hell.'

#just you keep telling your self that oh and by the way Yami's talking to you bye#

"…Want…." 'good riddance and don't come back' "… Me Kaiba?

**Normal POV**

"W… want you why would I?" Seto said blushing

Yami laughs "I didn't know you wanted me Kaiba."

"I don't" kaiba quickly added looking away not able to meet Yami's eyes

"Then why would you say that when I asked what do you want FROM me Kaiba"

"I just… I…"

"you weren't listening were you" yami replied in a mocking tone and chuckling behind his hand.

"Hn" Kaiba responded as he embarrassingly stumbled away his head felling like it's going to explode.

Yami's POV

Kaiba sat down on a luxuriously soft blue chair 'hmm the same color of his eyes if only they'd be as soft as the chair like he is when he's around Mokuba WHAT why did I think that?' Kaiba pulls out a book and starts reading.

Ten minuets later not that I'm counting my time with the CEO with out an argument no, not at all anyway get bored so I stand up and I am ready to leave when the most horrible thing happens, no Seto Kaiba did not just kiss me 'though would that be such a bad thing' I shudder and relinquish the memory of me EVER saying that, non the horrible thing which happened was I heard a horde of rabid fan girls 'though aren't they all mad?' saying

"I'm sure Yami-kins and Seto-poo are still here they are probably just dueling"

"Yeah you're probably right I didn't see them go through the school gate so they must be here some where"

"Aren't I always right when it comes to MY Seto-poo and Yami –kins"

"Your Seto-poo/Yami-kins he's mine" the rabid fan girls screeched.

Normal POV

As the screeching came closer Kaiba heard it and raised his head with fear to find Yami standing in the door way frozen in shock and fear. 'Oh shit what are we going to do Yami hasn't moved yet he's going to give us away standing in the doorway like that so sexily posing with his gorgeous body and his firm ass and… shit concentrate Seto okay here's what I'm gonna do'

Normal POV

Kaiba strode over to Yami grabbed his waist and pulled him but Yami got shocked by being pulled into someone's chest (xchaniex – maybe he wouldn't mind if he knew who's arms he was in thou lol) he screamed. Kaiba put his hands over Yami's mouth but it was too late the bitches heard him.

"Yami-kins?" they screamed

Kaiba panicked so he pulled out the master key for the school (xchaniex - don't ask me why he has it he just does okay on with the story) he picked Yami up bridal style and carried him out of the door way slammed well, tried to slam the door but the rabid fan girls got in the way so Kaiba kicked the girl (if you can call her that) in the face and (finally) slammed the door and locked it Kaiba was in such a rush the key yes you got it the key broke, in the door well they won't be getting out soon at least.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well how do you like my first chapter i hope your excited for the next chapter i am currently working on it see you soon plz review.


	2. love?

So there they stood Yami in Kaiba's arms both panting from the adrenaline if one were to see them now it would paint a pretty bad picture and Yami realizing that fact squeaked "Umm Kaiba you can put me down now"

"Maybe I don't want to" Kaiba said before his mind could think of anything better to say. 'Shit' Kaiba thought.

"W…what" Yami stuttered then he realized he hadn't gotten his way and he was still in his rivals arms so he said in a commanding voice a pharaoh would use "Put me down now." Unfortunately it came out like a squeak again and almost like a plea at this Kaiba raised one of his elegant eyebrows amused that he has this effect on the ex pharaoh.

'ah so the poor little pharaoh is afraid of my contact how amusing maybe I can get to touch him and fulfill my new fantasy's and just blame it on a joke hmmm' Kaiba thought long and hard then he decided.

"Why would I I'm perfectly happy with just holding you here"

"Why?"

"Because…" Kaiba said getting closer to Yami's face "…I love you" Kaiba said truthfully and kissed Yami. Shocked by Kaiba's words and kiss Yami just stared at Kaiba's closed eyes


	3. Yami's reaction

HAHA bet you thought it was over didn't you?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

#Conscience#

**Previously **

"Why would I I'm perfectly happy with just holding you here"

"Why?"

"Because…" Kaiba said getting closer to Yami's face "…I love you" Kaiba said truthfully and kissed Yami. Shocked by Kaiba's words and kiss Yami just stared at Kaiba's closed eyes.

**Yami's POV**

'Oh my Ra THE Seto Kaiba is kissing me what should I do?'

#Why don't you just kiss him back?#

'Because he's a he and I'm a he I mean aw this is so confusing. Okay, I'm a guy and so is he plus I'm not gay so why would I kiss this guy back. Wait a minuet Seto Kaiba is gay!

#how is he gay?#

'Well he's kissing me isn't he?'

#you're a guy?#

'OF COURSE I AM! Who are you anyway?

#Heh are you sure you are and I'm your conscience by the way#

'Riiight my conscience' I asked disbelievingly

#(Gulp) yeah that's me#

'Wait a minuet I'm still kissing Kaiba urg' I wake up from my daze and feel like I'm going to faint because of the need for oxygen 'just how long have I been... dare I say it kissing him?'

#About three minuets but that don't matter what matters is the fact that he probably thinks you love him too now because you didn't pull away from him#

'Argh go away'

#just stating the obvious it's not my fault you didn't want to accept the truth#

'(growling) go away now'

#okay fine I'll go but is this a bad time to say that you're still kissing him?#

'Shit'

I (finally)push Kaiba away and wipe my mouth and spit probably over-reacting but I don't care.


	4. stuck

I have finally updated what has it been 3 days or something? Okay here's what you've been waiting for how Yami and Seto react after kissing one another. Just a little warning this chapters going to be very confusing, enjoy.

**Previously**

#okay fine I'll go but is this a bad time to say that you're still kissing him?#

'Shit'

I (finally) push Kaiba away and wipe my mouth and spit probably over-reacting but I don't care.

**Seto's POV**

Yami eventually catches his breath and shouts "What the FUCK do you think your doing, Kaiba?" jumping out of my arms and scowling a me he stresses on the last word, my name and he says it with such disgust I have ever heard from him. I may like him heck I may even love him but I'm not going to let my ego down by getting insulted, okay he doesn't like me then I'll just have to not like him too, yes that's it all the time he says to me 'it's all a game to you' along with him telling me how immature I am and more of his friendship crap which I don't care about so, I may as well act as immature as he thinks I am any way.

"You seemed to not like me touching you so I thought I would see what you would do if I really touched you" I winced the second after I said it so much for protecting my ego I don't know what's worse the 'pick up' line I just used or the fact that the second I said it Yami looked at me like I was a piece of shit on his shoe and slapped me. What a girly-ish thing to do 'shit would Yami do to me if he knew I was comparing him to a girl in my thoughts , all I know is I wouldn't be in this realm if I said that aloud.'

**Normal POV**

Yami storm's off towards the door and finds that it's locked and then he looks to the key hole expecting to find a key there to turn and escape from Kaiba but instead he finds a piece of metal stuck in the key hole and a piece of metal looking suspiciously like half of a key on the floor.

"Umm Kaiba"

"Yes" Kaiba responds hopefully thinking Yami was forgiving him but then he spots where Yami is pointing and see's the key snapped in half and he remembers he broke it during the whole fiasco with the fan girls so he sighs and steps towards the door and inspects the half of the key still in the door trying to find a piece sticking out so he can turn it in the lock and get himself away from this embarrassing situation but instead he found that it was a clean break in half and no ridge was sticking out so the were stuck basically. Yami saw Kaiba's defeated eyes so he guessed he was stuck so he muttered "shit" pretty much summing up the whole situation.


	5. What did Yami mean by that?

After about 10 minuets of trying to find a way out Yami gave up but only then did he realize that it was Friday meaning they wouldn't be found until Monday

"oh fuck" Yami muttered "stuck here with a psycho for over 48 hours just perfect"

"Calling ME a psycho pharaoh"

"Yes and since when did you start believing I am a pharaoh?"

"I state my point exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"I was being sarcastic you idiot you call me psychotic when you believe you're a 5,000 year old ancient Egyptian pharaoh who apparently saves the world a lot."

The said pharaoh looked away hurt by Kaiba's remark and bowed his head he did not know why he was so hurt by Kaiba's statement he just was, maybe Kaiba's opinion of Yami mattered and that's why he couldn't look at Kaiba anymore he honestly didn't know what to think anymore.

20 more minuets have passed and Yami was officially was bored he was currently wondering if Yugi even noticed where he was or if Yugi even notice he was gone more than the two hours he said he'd be when Kaiba interrupted Yami's thoughts by saying

"Yami by any chance do you have your deck with you?"

"Unfortunately I do not Kaiba too bad I was really looking forward to beating you too."

"Hn, like you'd win I would beat you this time Yami."

"Kaiba how can you just act like that kiss never happened?" Yami all of a sudden blurted out not even aware of what he was saying since as soon as he said it he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Seto taken aback by where this conversation has led to began to question what the kiss meant to Yami.


	6. Is this love?

**Seto's POV**

"Kaiba how can you just act like that kiss never happened?" Yami said suddenly and he slapped a hand over his mouth. 'What does the kiss mean could he feel the same way about me? No he couldn't he made that clear when he pulled away and spat. Why do I even bother to love him after he did that I mean I am a famous CEO of a major corporation any one should want me and yet he doesn't why?

#Maybe it's because of your ego#

What could that possibly do with this… hey shut up! My ego hn'

#What I mean is you said just now that every body should want you and maybe that's how it's coming across to him maybe he thinks you just want to use him like you do any other mindless bimbo you've had in your bed hn maybe he is just another person you think is attractive and want to bed to throw them away the next day.#

'NO! I love him I would never hurt him like that I wouldn't hurt him at all'

#Now were getting somewhere. Why don't you try telling him that?#

'No way he would kill me or send me to the shadow realm or even mind crush me again there is no way I'm going to tell him not in this millennia anyway.'

#Well maybe Seth said that as well and had to live with this secret the rest of his life over five millennia ago?#

'What who are you?'

#Duh you're conscience#

'For the last time stop saying duh and you can't be my conscience because I never say duh'

#Uh duh you just did#

'Urgh stop saying duh and go away because if I remember correctly I forgot to reply to Yami and if he doesn't stop standing there with his mouth hanging open practically begging me to shove my tongue through his lips and ravish him I might do just that.'

#Ooh colorful words and I like the way you think. Okay I'm gone … for now#

'Now if I could only remember what made the 'pharaoh' so embarrassed? Oh I remember he asked me how can I act like our little kiss never happened well I honestly don't know my mind is still thinking about how good It was his soft lips like petals his taste, like cinnamon I think anyway don't get sidetracked Seto just answer back … umm okay, wait I'm talking to myself now not even my so called conscience Anyway... how can I act like it never happened…

"Simple I just don't think back to it unless I'm so good at kissing you can't help but have the kiss repeat in your head and can't stop thinking about it" I asked in a sarcastic tone with hidden curiosity secretly saying how the kiss effected me.

"umm no I d… don't th..ink about it" Yami said while tilting his head down to hide the blush that formed on his gorgeous face and majestic neck oh damn I've got it bad haven't I?


	7. So predictable and a slip of the tongue

"Kaiba I'm starting to be concerned that we will actually be locked in here for sometime and there's no way out "Yami said and as an after thought he added "Unless we plan on jumping out of the windows of a two story building ha" he laughed morbidly

"We might survive you never know I did it before and here I am" Kaiba pointed to himself and twirled for emphasis (lol Kaiba twirling in a pink tutu and ballerina outfit just popped up into my head) "Oh and way to state the obvious of course we'll be here for sometime the key did break duh. Oh my Ra now I'm starting to say duh like my conscience tut tut…" Kaiba drawled on embarrassed he said duh.

"You're conscience hmm?" Yami said suspiciously

**Kaiba's POV **

'Okay so first I said duh then I mention my conscience how occ for me, plus it's embarrassing though I would never admit out loud. Okay just act natural'

"What I never said that, it's you're old age Yami it's making you hallucinate"

'Ooh how swave of me NOT what was I thinking now he's going to say' "I thought you didn't believe in my mumbo jumbo shit that pours out of my oh so very kissable lips" 'Well okay maybe he won't say that but something on the lines of it.'

'WHAT… he's laughing?'

"Oh Kaiba you amuse me to much you were trying to protect your pride and ended up damaging it by mentioning my age because you know well that you 'don't believe in this mumbo jumbo shit'"

'See I told you he'd say that he's so predictable he puts on his cold façade but his 'thou holier than you act' makes him predictable just like my eyes can make me predictable (if I didn't train them in-front of the mirror every morning to keep up my cold façade) maybe I should start ranting about it aloud so he can actually hear me.

"You're so predictable" I say

"Ha" he laughs "Just because I stick to my morals what about you? And just because I am not so unpredictable as you… I mean what do you do to perfect that stand in-front of a mirror each morning?"

"Urr" I unintentionally blush.

"You do! Ha I was right" He shouts in triumph his face lighting up with childish glee. 'Disregarding the insult, he looks so cute like that' I think automatically, yep I defiantly either love him or have a **MAJOR** crush on him. I can't believe I just admitted that even though it was only in my head.

Then all of a sudden there's this urge I can't control it; it feels like I have to do something I don't know what until it happens "I love it when you're like this; you look so cute when you're happy."

….'SHIT'…


End file.
